Adam The Forsaken in The Sonic Universe
by Adathorrules
Summary: Adam The Forsaken got bored one day and decided to explore new places. Little would he suspect that he wasn't the only Cat boy in the world. He decided to humor this other cat boy and take a portal into where else but the Sonic Universe. How will he fair in a world so different from his own? Content is Rated M for possible Violence and Suggestive Content.
1. Chapter 1:The Journey to Death Valley

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 1: The Journey to Death Valley

Dateline: December 16th 2000

Adam the Forsaken had only five days ago got his revenge on everyone who ever wronged him even in the slightest. He did it in such a way that the people he got revenge on were never seen again. Those that didn't pick on him growing up or contributed in even the slightest way towards ruining the closest thing to a life he had were the only ones left in the city of Covina and West Covina. A mixture of relief and regret that it had to come to this fill the mind of the young cat boy. He never celebrated Christmas ever and he'd certainly not after what he had to do during a party associated with it to ensure all who wronged him were not seen again. The ones who remained had waited for 3 days to hear back about whether or not their loved ones had been found. When no trace of them turned up people packed only what they could easily carry and left everything else behind. People who owned stores and malls left their supplies behind except what was needed to survive. Adam now had two cities to do with as he pleased. However he desperately wanted to get away from his world and maybe forget his troubles even if only for a brief time. His book of necromancy contained many secrets inside that even he had never known. His ability to open death gates enabled him a convenient way to travel from place to place. However he could only use the death gates to travel to places on a map or ones he'd been to before. What he didn't know was deep in the Death Valley Desert a blond haired blue eyed cat boy was hard at work preparing a means of traveling into different dimensions and worlds to explore alternate realities.

Adam put on a grim reaper cloak to hide his identity and wandered to the nearest city with people in it. He deactivated the alarm of a car at the abandoned Used Car Lot and went to the Office of the used Car lot broke into the building and grabbed the key for a Brown Chevy Nova which had been discontinued in 1988 so it was a shock one could even be found in such a place given what a novelty it'd be. It was a rather hearty car for sure as his dad boasted having his for over 10 years. Since Adam did not know how to drive a car one of his ghosts took control of it and drove Adam for 11 minutes to reach San Dimas the city of his birth. He went to the nearest restaurant he could find and heard rumors of a mysterious hotel mirage people saw if they crossed the Death Valley desert between California and Nevada. This intrigued Adam and he wanted to know more. Adam ordered a hot chocolate while he listened to the rumors. After finishing his hot chocolate he paid the bill and hit the road towards Death Valley Desert. Much to his amazement he indeed saw a hotel as he drove for 4 hours. Despite how close it seemed it felt like he was going nowhere. He was not getting closer and not getting farther. He eventually ran out of Gasoline for his car and there were no car phones on the side of the road. He sighed figuring this was the end for him, the bitter inglorious end. He fell asleep it being late at night by this point in time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warp Gate

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 2: The Warp Gate

Dateline: December 17, 2000

When he awoke he and the car he stole were at the place he'd been trying to get to all along, The Neko Hotel and Resort. The Blond Haired blue eyed cat boy looked down at him curiously. Adam was shocked as he thought he was the only cat person in existence besides his mom dad and recently departed sisters. The Blond Haired Blue Eyed Cat boy smiled and said "Well hello stranger I believe I've heard your name only in hushed whispers, my name is also Adam but everyone calls me Neko after this hotel and resort you stumbled upon." Adam replied "Wait so you knew I would come here?" Neko replied "yep, and I understand you wish to see more places, maybe find one that lets you be you." There was a long pause from Adam before he said "How did you know word for word what I was thinking?" Neko replied "I can read minds silly it is something I was born with given my above average IQ. Lucky for you I have just the thing." Neko lead Adam into his Laboratory where he showed him what looked to be a huge supercomputer. Neko smiled proudly and said "I call it The Inter-dimensional Warp Gate." Adam was less than amused with his cocky attitude not to mention the fact that anyone his age was smarter than him. Adam's response was "You can call it 'the Kings Nuts' for all I care, I just want to get out of this awful world." Neko Nodded and turned on the machine. It made a lot of noises before opening a warp gate and looked a lot like one of the gates from Chrono Trigger.

Adam ended up in a strange dimension where both the classic sonic series and the sonic X series were combined. That is the Dimension contained the Planet Mobius from the Archie Sonic Comics and the Planet Earth that Sonic and friends were chaos controlled onto. Adam ended up in Station Square because that is the closest parallel to the entry point he used in the Sonic Universe. He woke up a bit dazed and looked around. He saw various humans as well as some things that were not exactly human but more animal like in appearance yet bipedal. He thought to himself "This is either a crazy dream or I have stumbled into a world where humans live alongside creatures that aren't human but in some ways act like them." Suddenly everyone's favorite blue blur ran by then stopped. Sonic looked at Adam carefully getting an unusual vibe from him. Sonic said " Well hello there stranger you seem to most closely resemble a cat named Blaze but a lot less fur, did someone burn it off or what happened? Also what's with the tails, aren't cats only supposed to have one?" Adam said "I am not of your world at all, where I come from I am hard pressed to find a single human that doesn't want to bring harm to me for being different. I appear mostly human-like but I am a hybrid or a creature that is a mix of human and animal features and you were spot on to identify me as a cat species. Yes I have two tails that I can use to do many things except stuff requiring fine finger dexterity but otherwise they can lift anything my arms can or more." Sonic said "I can't tell if you are more like Shadow in terms of your behavior or Tails with your use of big words and the fact you have two tails."

Adam had read about the entire cast of the classic sonic series not too long ago as he used to go into his sisters room and read her Archie Sonic Comics he had also collected his share of the games but, Shadow was never introduced until at earliest December of 2001 a year after Adam's Actions so consequently he was unfamiliar with both the Sonic X Series and some of the newer sonic characters. Adam replied "I don't know who this shadow is but he sounds like a pretty depressing person to be around based on how you said that. Also I may be articulate but it never translated into anything on paper so I wouldn't count on me making anything cool for you, though that Blond Haired Cat Boy I saw that brought me here might have a few clockworks under his belt." Sonic seemed highly confused as "Articulate" was most likely not a word in his vocabulary for he was not known for his IQ and tended to be very hyper rather than intellectually capable. Adam clarified "I mean although I may sound smart with how I speak, ask anyone from my world and they will tell you I am anything but when it comes to writing down my thoughts." Sonic Shrugged " Don't worry about it I am sure you will find something you are good at in time but right now there is a chili dog with my name on it, bye!" He sped off barely visible again as Adam Shook his head. Adam thought to himself, "I remember when I used to be that hyper those days are long behind me as long as I control my sugar intake." A pink hedgehog showed up panting heavily, a fan of the Sonic X series would identify her as Amy."hey have you seen a blue hedgehog here?" Amy asked. Adam pointed in the direction he went in, and wished her luck. She caught her breath and took off after him.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanukkah Preparations

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 3: Hanukkah Preparations

Adam wandered off into the wilderness and made his new lair next to a lake which looked just like the one from his home world complete with everything his other one had including ornaments and other things. Adam began to decorate the interior of his dangerous castle in the inhabitable quarters. He began frying up some donuts and heating up some apple cider as he prepared for Hanukkah. Adam's peace and quiet was short lived however as a scary castle appearing in the middle of nowhere in a matter of hours if that would be pretty conspicuous. Some people from Station Square gathered around it in amazement wondering what it could be. Miles "Tails" Prower happened to be out and about on a casual walk with Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao when they saw the people gathered around it.

They stared at it for a few minutes then turned to each other. "I am scared Tails." Cream said. Tails replied "Just keep walking Cream." Cheese said "chao." The three of them continued their walk wondering what was in the castle and what could compel whatever it was to build something so creepy. That is until the smell of food caught their noses coming from where they just passed causing their stomachs to growl. Tails said "Man that sure smells delicious, I think I'll call up Sonic just to be safe glad I remembered to bring my gadgets in case it is a trap." Mere seconds after Tails sent the Message Sonic was there. "You are right Tails this does smell pretty good" said Sonic. Cream and Cheese followed Sonic and Tails closer to the house.

They rang the doorbell which played Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. Lightning Crashed above the house scaring the crap out of Tails who screamed "OK the house was creepy enough without the music and that lightning!" He didn't however notice he was clinging to a blushing Cream the Rabbit instead of Sonic. Sonic said in an awkward tone of voice "uh Tails that's not me you are clinging for your life to." Tails looked down to see he was making more contact with Cream than litters of puppies make with their mom or each other. Tails apologized awkwardly. Cream replied "I-Its f-fine r-really I-I really…" She choked on her words being a bit ashamed to admit she loved being held for dear life by her crush. Tails being oblivious to Cream's feelings for him as is often the case with these anime moments said " Cream are you OK? You aren't running a fever are you?" Cream Replied " I am f-fine let's just get inside before we freeze to death."

The others nodded and entered the doors that had opened for them. The doors slammed loudly behind them making both Tails and Cream Jump into each other's arms again. Sonic laughed seeing how the two were subconsciously or unconsciously showing signs of a budding romance. Tails and Cream looked at each other blushing not sure whether to let go or savor the moment. A green floating eyeball caught sight of Cream, Cheese, Sonic and Tails. The eye panicked yelling "intruder alert! I'd better warn the master!" and floated away passed Adam's Traps and into his living quarters. Adam Scowled "This had better be important I am making myself a meal can't you see?" Adam went to his crystal orb and saw who had come inside. "Oh it's just them they don't appear hostile" Adam opened a secret staircase allowing them to bypass the traps.

"Please wipe your paws on mat or shoes or whatever before stepping inside despite appearances I don't like my stuff getting dirty if it can be helped" Said Adam. Sonic asked "What is this place?" Adam Replied "It is a protective lair I use because where I came from people didn't like me at all." Tails remarked "well with all due respect it's hard to see you as a good person with a place this intimidating." Cream agreed "Y-Yeah I mean you don't seem like one of ill intent apart from this Castle of yours."

Adam sighed, "You are right I was always very kind to people despite how hard life was for me. I felt really good doing nice things for people and hearing the gratifying thank you. But slowly as time went on people grew tired of me they found out I wasn't like them and their true nature surfaced. The novelty of what I brought wore off. It wasn't long before people around me grew tired of how kind I was and did everything they could to make me seem crazy. It all began with my sisters when I was 4 years old." It got a little better at times but then a little worse in fluctuations. Putting me in a school for crazy sociopaths and psychopaths was the last draw. I had no friends at that point and therefore nothing to lose so I got my revenge almost a week ago. Some were sent to the grave quickly others suffered incredible amounts of torture and unspeakable fates. He burped up an Arm bone. As he was talking his two tails were taking care of the meal. Cream shrieked seeing the bone "H-He ate someone!"

Adam Picked up the Bone "Oh I wondered where this went no this isn't of someone I um made this drumstick for Halloween not sure how I ended up swallowing it but yeah the point is it's not of a human or well whatever they call you here." Sonic seemed a bit suspicious about Adam but wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt for he knew not all humans were good especially not Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Dr. Egg man in this case. Tails was a bit worried though.

"Well at least give me the chance to treat you right I mean you people have done nothing to try and hurt me so I have no reason to seek your lives." said Adam

"Alright, I will trust you but you'd better not kill any of my friends."

Adam frowned "I was just about ready to make dinner given how long it took to build this place so I would have to be pretty suicidal to poison my own food. I was just cooking turkey sausage and egg noodles for a meal and some pan-fried donuts and latkes.

Cheese eyed Adam's menorah curiously "Chao!" it chirped. Cream said "What is it Cheese? Oh that is interesting!" Adam looked their way "Oh you found my menorah." said Adam "Hanukkah begins on the 21st of December This year on the evening of it and ends the evening of the 29th. During that Time I will light that menorah's shamus plus one candle and then the next night the same but add another candle until the last night when all candles are lit up. I was practicing my pan-frying technique so when the time comes I can make good food. Tails Asked "Can you please explain Hanukkah no one here has heard of it."

Adam Smiled for the first time in a long time. "Well it's difficult to know where to start but I'll do my best. So Basically it all takes place in a land called Judea, I don't know the exact year but the year isn't so much important as knowing it was in a time when oil lamps were used in place of light bulb ones. This is because electricity hadn't yet been discovered nor light bulbs. So the Jewish people were living their lives when this Greek Conqueror named King Antiochus came in and claimed the land for himself. The Jewish people could live with that except for one thing he banned them from practicing their beliefs which meant no praying, no religious items, and no Jewish Holidays. Basically nothing remotely Jewish was allowed to be done. Well for a time they lived with it some were slain for breaking the law, others practiced in secret and still others trained hard and prepared for war to reclaim the land. Playing with a top known as a Dreidel was one of the loopholes they found in the system. The passing guards would dismiss it as a game and sometimes join in out of boredom and intrigue. The Dreidel has 4 symbols Nun Gimel Hay and Shin.

The Rules of the game are if it lands face up on Nun nothing happens Gimel, Get the whole pile of whatever you are using as betting pieces even if its chocolate coins or gelt Hay means you get half and Shin requires you put a betting piece in. I find it helpful to remember the rules with this Rhyme ' Nun Nothing happens, Shin put one in, gimel give me all and hay I got half!'Now back to the story at hand so eventually the ones who trained for war called the Maccabees lead by Judah Maccabeus overthrew King Antioch-us and reclaimed Judea. However, in the time it had been conquered their sacred place of worship had been left a mess and as a result they were left to clean it up.

Once they had done so, they realized their oil supplies were low they had enough for maybe a day but that was it. So they filled the lamp with it and the story goes on to say that it took them 4 days on foot since they didn't have cars or anything like it to get more and 4 more to return with said oil and when they got back they were amazed to see that their menorah stayed lit for the entire 8 days. Although the menorahs they used back then aren't like ones of today. You are probably wondering if there are only 8 days and nights of Hanukkah, why a ninth candle sticking up higher than the rest? Well the middle one isn't flipping you the bird it is called the Shamus. The Shamus is the one we light and use to light the rest of them.

Additionally though a tradition that I guess started in America where people are more materialistic to keep Jews Jewish some families opt to give a present each night to their children usually going from least expensive to most. Thing is because a present is any number of items as long as they share the same box or wrapping people can be as generous or stingy as they please. That is about all I know regarding the holiday in question I hope I didn't put you all to sleep with my long explanation." Tails Replied "No it's just sonic but he doesn't have the attention span for long stories." Adam laughed a little " Neither do I unless it is meaningful to me so I understand he may find it a little boring having not grown up with it." Sonic woke up having dreamed about everything Adam Described "wow I saw your story in my dreams! It was a lot more fun in my dreams than it was to listen to." Adam laughed again "well you may want to eat up before your food gets cold he had brought out the turkey sausage and egg noodles and pan-fried donuts and hot apple cider and latkes.

Sonic and the others began eating. "Yum this Turkey sausage could rival the chili dogs I like so much if you just put some chili on it" Said Sonic. "If I'd known you guys were coming I'd have brought The Hebrew National or Nathans beef Franks and kosher chili." What does Kosher mean?" asked Cream. Adam replied "Anything free of Pork or shellfish or gelatin not made of meat byproduct and if you want to be really strict killed a certain way and there is an interval between meat and dairy of consumption 1 hour for dairy before you have meat and 6 hours before you have dairy if you eat meat. It is a convenient excuse for kids to have dessert before dinner." Tails Said "I'll say but honestly this food isn't half bad at all particularly the fried donuts and hot apple cider, they taste just right for this season." After a Delicious meal everyone in the building even Adam fell asleep at the table as it was about 10 pm and these are kids we are talking about.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Crazy Night

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 4: Hanukkah at Last! The First Crazy Night!

Dateline December 21st 2000 C.E.

It didn't take more than a few days for the citizens of Station Square and Mobius to learn of the bizarre festival known as Hanukkah. Being the welcoming people the sonic universe inhabitants were Adam's castle had to be converted to a Party Castle all the traps were turned into places of fun and was there including Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Eggman, Both versions of Sonic and Tails, Sally, both Versions of Knuckles, Bunnie the Rabbot, Amy, Scourge, Julie Su, Fiona Fox, Rooter, Antoine, Shadow, Charmie, Espio, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Marine, Vector, and Chris Thorndike. There are over 600 characters in the series so for the sake of making the story easy to follow only the ones I named will be shown interacting here with the exception of Silver and anyone else I decide to add later.

Both The Classic Sonic and the Sonic X version of Sonic, glared at their respective main villains. Both Robotnik and Eggman laughed as they enjoyed some Manischewitz wine. Adam was passing around food to the over 600 sonic characters being thanked as he did so. Adam was trying his best to be a good host. Adam looked at Blaze the Cat and blushed. She was a cat like him and he wanted to talk to her. Adam nervously said "H-Hi I am Adam and you are?" Blaze Replied "I am Blaze the Cat you appear to be a cat as well how interesting." "Yes I am…" replied Adam. Blaze gave Adam's face a playful lick as well as his ears. Adam's face turned red as a cherry his two tails formed a heart shape and his pendant turned red and then purple. Adam didn't notice it at first because he'd slowly become resistant to catnip over the years but there was a catnip plant just feet away from Blaze which more than likely explained her uncharacteristically affectionate behavior towards him.

Blaze laughed playfully "Perhaps when this party dies down a bit I'll come in your bedroom through your window and give you a Hanukkah Present you couldn't possibly give back." Rouge was laughing as she had watched the whole thing, "and they say I am the Temptress of this Universe." Silver Appeared with an angry expression on his face "Try anything with Blaze and I'll erase you from the timeline!" he threatened. "Oh come off it Silver I finally found one of my own kind to schmooze." Replied Blaze as she proceeded to hug the blushing cat boy with dried up cuts on him. Adam said " Um Blaze as much as I enjoy the love I've not felt in years I really should be tending to the other guests and bringing out the stuff." Neko made an appearance accompanied by two adorable fox kits named Kit Kit and Kit Kat. Kit Kit is a boy and Kit Kat is a girl, and a human child named Isaac. Neko Told Adam " Don't worry about it I can handle party logistics and setting up Dreidels cooking up more of your ethnic foods and all that it's your time to enjoy." Neko and his robots begin doing just that the 600 people getting well fed in what seems like minutes this impresses both Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Egg man. Adam calls everyone's attention for a moment. Adam said "Alright before we get too carried away I believe it is the honor of the lady of the house to kindle the menorah."

Adam was standing at a Menorah with a Sham-us Candle and the first one for the first night. Blaze happily volunteered as Adam and Isaac began chanting the prayer wearing their prayer Yarmulke, "Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha' Olam! Asher Kidshanu Bomitzvotov Bitzivanu Lechad Lech Ner Shel Hanukkah!" Everyone said Amen and resumed their activities. Blaze dragged Adam away to his room within the castle. "You won't get away from me that easily Adam tonight you get your first of 8 presents you cannot return." Adam performed a Kittening ritual with Blaze. The party continued on until everyone passed out. Cream and Tails were passed out side by side. Tails was laying his head upon Cream's chest the two looked so adorable together. Just seven More Nights of this insanity remained.


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Crazy Night

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 5: The Second Crazy Night of Hanukkah

Dateline: December 22, 2000 C.E.

The following morning everyone woke up some had hangovers some just had so much fun they'd had no energy to go home that night. Neko's robots began making a huge breakfast buffet. Adam woke up and moved Blaze off of him who protested in her sleep. Adam went into the main room. "Alright people it looks like the party went on longer than I expected so for the remaining 7 nights as a proper host I have arranged for Neko to quickly expand this castle so people who pass out wake up in a bed the next day and can party again" said Adam. Neko nodded and in an eye blink the castle was now big enough to comfortably fit everyone at the party and there were ample king sized beds for all the guests manufactured by Nekos machinery using supplies from Adam's universe so as not to upset the people of this one. Chris was impressed by everything. Chris said "Wow Adam I never imagined your people would have such an elaborate holiday I only heard about it from my friends but it has caught on a lot more than I thought it would." Adam replied "Well, this may be because in this world people are more open-minded and not held down by pressure to be or pretend to be of a religion like they are in my world. The truth is no matter which holiday you choose they each have the potential to be just as fun if done correctly. That being said I don't imagine people will be here for the 4th or 5th night since they fall on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day respectively."

Chris asked "Does Hanukkah fall the same time every year?" Adam decided to make an announcement realizing he'd neglected an important detail. He holds out a Microphone "your attention please I realize now that one important question hadn't been answered." All eyes are on Adam now "you all are probably wondering when to expect Hanukkah again next year once it finally ends. First off Hanukkah happens the same time every year just not by your calendars. The reason it seems to shift every year is because the lunar calendar it is based on has every month be 30 days long not 31 28 or 29. So yes it happens the same time every year it just appears to change dates because the modern day calendars are inconsistent this goes with all Jewish Holidays." There are exchanges of awe throughout the room. Adam finished "With that resume your partying or other day to day events." And so the party continued people passed out and rejoined the party over and over. That night came around Cream got her chance to light the menorah By this point everyone had prayer sheets for those who wanted to participate as their voices resonated throughout the room harmoniously. Now two candles plus the sham-us are lit.

For this night Isaac brought in a choir of Jewish people to sing Hanukkah songs. The gambling folks appreciated the unpredictability of the dreidel game. The Jewish kids sing everything from Oh Hanukkah to the dreidel song. People were so fixated on the party none of them noticed the Hanukkah gifts laid out for the night that is until Isaac opened his this caused people to look with wonder. Adam explained the 8 nights of gifts idea and explain he'd have given them one last night but he got dragged away so he gave everyone in the room a gift that Neko helped make since Adam couldn't possibly afford that many gifts for everyone by himself.

The First nights Present was a dreidel surrounded by bags of gelt and a small amount of rings collected throughout the area. The Second one was a Menorah with the words "Adam's First Annual Interfaith or Lack thereof Hanukkah Party" engraved across the candle holders and some Hanukkah Candles so that people could practice at home if they so desired as well as printouts of relevant prayers in Hebrew text transliterated and translated for them and more rings as we presume this is their currency. If it wasn't Neko would exchange the rings for the currency they accepted giving a fair 1 to 1 exchange rate.

Cream Looked into Tail's eyes. Cream said "Um Tails… I have something I need to tell you." Tails looked at her "Like what Cream? I must say with the exception of the gift wrap this is a pretty Eco-friendly holiday the way you can use the same menorah year after year and no cutting down trees. Trees are our friends we shouldn't hurt them." Cream Replied "It's not about that though it is pretty neat. I mean… well that time when you were scared and you held me. It felt so magical… I think I am in love with you Tails." Tails breathed a sigh of relief and happiness his face was red. "T-Thank Y-you I was going to tell you the same thing but I didn't want to risk it as I would hate to have bitter memories if it wasn't mutual. It would have been harder to enjoy this time of year if that happened." The two kissed which triggered a sitcom suggestive sound from the crowd. The two went to one of the many guest bedrooms and whatever your imagination thought happened probably did. Rogue asked Amy "Is it just me or is this Hanukkah turning into Valentine's Day?" Amy laughed "Well this is a time of Love though it is usually implied to be for families, but you may be onto something. I just hope my Sonic makes my holiday" She sighed like a fan girl imagining him confessing as Cream did.


	6. Chapter 6: The Third Crazy Night

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 6: The Third Crazy Night of Hanukkah

Dateline: December 23, 2000 C.E.

The next day pretty much began like the second one. People had their meals as usual and did not seem tired of the partying anticipating the next gift they would get while enjoying their other two so far. No one wanted this multiple day/night party to end and who could blame them this is the most fun anyone's had all year. The Menorah was lit by Amy this time figuring that since every person who lit the menorah thus far got hooked up with someone maybe kindling the menorah granted them the miracle. The gifts that night consisted of Israeli Jewelry for the women battling self-repairing robot toys for the kids and a Neko Army Knife which served as nearly any tool a man could need for fixing things around the house all in one. Blaze was throwing up in a bucket. Adam and Neko heard the sounds and Neko used one of his portable x-ray flashlights and noticed that there were 8 other Skeletons with Blaze's. Blaze said "Remember when I said I'd give you 8 presents you couldn't give back? I guess you could call deflowering me as your first in which case I accidentally gave you 9 but hey whose counting?" she threw up into the bucket again. Adam was both shocked and happy at the same time and he rubbed her tummy gently. Maybe I can get it right this time and make proper children that my parents failed to make me. Adam threw up too as males also get morning sickness with their spouse sometimes. Neko patted Adam's shoulder "Congratulations Killer now you got more minions to command" he said jokingly. Adam tried to tell him to shut up but threw up before he could even say shut. Neko said "Well look at it this way deflowering her was the Shamus and the kids are the other 8 candles on the Menorah."

It was about that time that Vanilla the Rabbit broke down the door to Adam's castle using a wrecking ball she'd obtained from a construction site. Once the door was down she got out of it and ran into the Castle. She found Cream with Tails the two looked at her. Vanilla breathed a slight sigh of relief "I am so glad I found you! Is this where you've been the past couple days?" she said. Cream replied "I have been here with Sonic and friends the entire time I am sorry I never called home I got so caught up in the fun I lost track of time." Vanilla asked "by the way who is running this huge event? I mean I was worried as can be when almost every shop in town closed early and it wasn't even Christmas Eve yet." Sonic explained what had happened thus far. "Oh wow we have people from another dimension here?" asked Vanilla. Sonic continued "oh right I just learned apparently Blaze is pregnant with 8 kittens." "Who is the father?" Vanilla Asked. Sonic Replied "Adam the Forsaken or so he calls himself we don't honestly know that to be his real name but most people just call him Adam and he answers." Vanilla asked a follow-up question "Where are they now?" Sonic Replied "In the bathroom puking their guts out." Vanilla wandered through the crowd to the bathroom and found indeed Blaze and Adam were still sick from Morning Sickness. Adam said "Please bring me the Ginger…" He threw up as he said the word "Ale." Vanilla did as he asked without questioning it and he gave some to blaze and himself. The Ginger Ale upon consumption stopped their vomiting at least for now. Adam said "Thank you very much!" Vanilla replied "Not a problem! Take care of blaze and your children." Adam replied "I will, also you look kind of like someone I saw at this party but older I think her name was Cream but I am not the best at remembering names." Vanilla laughed and said " I am her mother Vanilla." Adam replied "That explains quite a bit." Vanilla paused for a moment "You must be one of the beings from the other dimension Sonic mentioned"

Adam nodded quietly. Vanilla Continued "You are also not an adult are you?" Adam replied "No I am not but, besides my height and appearances one wouldn't know that from the way I speak or take charge of myself." Vanilla asked "You don't have a mom or dad?" Adam Replied " I do have them but my sisters and the community around me they were slowly turning on me and it wasn't long before even they could do little to help me. I took matters into my own hands from there and as a result my hometown was evacuated. My parents think I disappeared with the others that went missing and it is better they do. There is not a chance in the hell I don't believe in that if they knew what I'd done regardless of if it were justifiable that they would accept me as their son anymore. In my world unless people can prove they killed in self-defense while being attacked it's the death penalty for them or life in jail. Even if I plead insanity due to cruel and unusual living and schooling conditions it is doubtful I'd be let off the hook. Thus I cannot face my parents after getting the revenge I wanted so badly. So I guess you could say it is as though I'd had them die for I am presumed dead to them." Vanilla was both horrified and sad to hear about Adam's predicament. Adam continued "I really didn't want it to come to that I was just going to grab some books on survival and run away like any other abused person but then I found a book that contained things beyond my comprehension of unspeakable evil. I was ill equipped to handle it at first. Whatever was in it fed off my sorrow and desire for revenge and it's like I became a different person when I felt that way. Like maybe I was possessed unconsciously." He showed her the book in question and she was knocked back feeling an evil force within it. Vanilla "I wouldn't doubt it I can't seem to get near it to examine it so it can't be any good. Whatever pushed me back it definitely did not have good intent. Call it a mom's intuition but it felt like something that would have been sealed up into the Master Emerald."

Adam's face turned to one of fear and sadness "Please don't tell the others it would cause a lot of unnecessary panic if they knew what you knew. There are a couple of ways to send the powers back but I have a feeling that I may want to hold onto them a little longer. I sense that something that would put even me to shame with how evil it is may yet be on its way." Vanilla couldn't resist the urge to hug him because he was simply too cute when he looked sad and scared in a way only a mother or aspiring mom could find adorable. Adam purred in her arms like a kitten. His two tails formed a heart shape and his pendant was glowing red. Sonic wondered what took Vanilla so long and barged into the bathroom to find Adam being held like a kitty in Vanilla's arms. He laughed at the site of it "Yeah some 'killer' he is. More like killer in the sense that he is getting all the women."


	7. Chapter 7: The Fourth Crazy Night

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 7: The Fourth Crazy Night of Hanukkah

Dateline: December 24, 2000 C.E.

The Classic Sonic had left the building and didn't return along with the Classic Tails and Classic Knuckles as well as Sally, Rooter and anyone who'd been in the original Archie sonic series. The Sonic X Variants remained. The Note they left behind was a simple "Much as we enjoyed the Hanukkah party 8 nights of this is way too long especially when it falls on Christmas. Feel free to send the rest of our gifts by mail if you insist on giving us any." Adam read the note and said "well not a big loss there as I still got the rest of you but… I only ever knew those variants so it is still heartbreaking. If the rest of you wish to do whatever is traditional for you this time of year don't let me stop you I am glad I at least had you people for 3 of the nights."

Much to his amazement no one else left the castle. After waiting to see if they would for a time Adam spoke again "Well you people are very kind to stay for this I mean I don't blame some for being traditional or impatient but yeah…it is still nice that at least some would stick it out even if only for this year." The Others discuss it amongst each other and the one who steps forward to speak for them all is Vanilla "Well Adam if that's your name we spoke it over the people still here and it seems we all agree that it is rude to leave a party even if it's for a conflicting holiday before it can end and secondly this is the most fun anyone's had in years. We decided that since this custom is new to us we want to see how it is supposed to go then next year we'll decide if we want to do it again or go back to our traditions." Vanilla said. Shadow added "Indeed it wouldn't exactly be fair to make a decision without first getting the full experience but I must admit I am seldom ever happy but these last 3 days were pretty nice. I have been through worse than this. Also I know this may be a lot for you to swallow given you are used to being hated but please be a man and don't cry it would be embarrassing." "Wait, who told all of you people the only ones who knew were Sonic Tails Cream Cheese and Vanilla." Adam replied. " I told them you'd been possessed by an evil book that forced you to do things you didn't want to do and so we wanted to help you feel welcome since we can only imagine how beside yourself you must feel. The others weren't planning on leaving to begin with but especially not now after hearing your tale." Vanilla explained. "Well thanks but, you really don't have to break tradition because you are worried about my feelings I'd feel bad if I forced you people to do that." Adam replied. Sonic laughed a little "Well in fairness if I'd stuck to tradition people would ask me to bring up their lights because I am so fast on my feet. It is kind of a pain to do that given all the things that can go wrong with a set of those. Plus where would we find a tree since they always sell out so fast? I mean sure we could chop down one of the ones in this forest you built your base in but then we'd be robbing the other creatures of a home." Tails hugged Adam "and these gadgets your cat boy inventor friend provided have really been a big help around the lab. I'd never even known such minerals that could be used to upgrade my machines existed cause they could go where organic life forms cannot" Said Tails. Amy added "Not only that but I am finally with my Sonic at last in the same building. He'd never come to my house for any holiday." Sonic replied "Well about that if she'd just give me my space once in a while and stop chasing me everywhere maybe I'd give her love a chance."

Adam nodded and said "Alright then with that out of the way let's resume the festivities." This time Vanilla was the lady of the house and Kindled the Menorah for the 4th night there are now 4 candles lit plus the shamus. The present of the night was a hover car for each person complete with a robot driver in case the receiver was under the driving age or wasn't good at driving. That night people had hover car races. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik approached Adam while he was watching the races and said "Hey kid got a minute?" Adam nodded and followed him. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik continued "Well I just wanted to say I was planning to do something conniving tonight but I thought about how nice you and the others from the other side were to me and well I got to thinking. I may be at times evil and what not but I am not without a heart. You see I had a cousin her name was Maria well her grandfather who was also my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik agreed to work with gun in hopes of saving her from a Terminal Illness. He created the Ark and Project Shadow AKA Shadow the Hedgehog among others. Well after Maria was killed by G.U.N. agents he fell into madness and wanted revenge just like you got back in your world. Because I know how you feel and because you've been so nice and because this is the first time anyone has invited me to anything fun I won't let you regret it by crashing the party. However after the next 4 days things should go back to normal between Sonic and I so don't take it personally if you get caught in the middle of it after." Adam nodded clearly understanding and said "Thank you for being uncharacteristically nice just this one time there is not a chance in the world anyone would be able to make an unbiased choice if you were to ruin the only Hanukkah party they've ever had. Also as long as you leave my base out of your fight with him I won't stand in your way but if either of you so much as launch a single attack on my Castle I'll be having fat man and hedgehog stew."

Vanilla walked to Adam having heard everything. "Um… Adam, please don't be mad but when I saw your castle and couldn't figure out how to get in I used a wrecking ball to take the door down. I couldn't see the doorbell it was so dark outside. Look I don't know how much the doors cost but maybe this will help?" She offered him 1000 Rings. Adam Shook his head "Don't worry about it either Neko or I can fix them later. I only said that because I just don't want my base to be under attack. Under normal circumstances I assume someone is trying to kill me when that happens." Robotnik nodded " I will endeavor to remember and remind Sonic not to bother you I mean what's a single patch of land in the grander scheme of my plans right? Could just build my empire around your castle wouldn't be that hard if Sonic would just butt out of my plans." he said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fifth Crazy Night

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 8 The Fifth Night of Hanukkah

Dateline: December 25, 2000 C.E.

The citizens of Mobius were awakening to open their Christmas presents. The Classic version of sonic tails knuckles and the others were ruminating on their decision to leave the Hanukkah party amongst each other. Classic Sonic said "Meh who needs their holiday too long didn't finish." "Sonic!" Sally replied "Not cool man that cat boy poured his heart out and his other companions as well to show us all a good time!" "Then why did you leave?" Rebutted Classic Sonic "Because we are a couple or does that mean nothing to you anymore?" replied Sally. Tails said "I could go either way honestly but I stick by my buddy even though the gadgets they had were simply amazing. Never before did I feel so torn between my best pal and my love of machines." Classic Sonic sighed and said " Is no one else with me on what we did?" Antoine shook his head "No sonic not even I the biggest coward to ever exist in your world until I married Bunnie the Rabbot, agrees with your choice. We only left because you are our leader and we cannot leave you alone so long as Dr. Ivo Robotnik is around."

Classic Sonic Slouched in a corner. After a few hours thinking it over he gave in. "Alright I admit it I went against my own sense of right and wrong by ditching a friend back there. I just the thought he'd kill so many people just doesn't sit well with me. I mean how can there be at least 602 people who deserved to die living mostly normal lives within the same exact location. It is inconceivable!" Rooter said "Well it is a different Dimension he came from maybe humans are more evil there than they are here or down in Station Square." Bunnie The Rabbot said " And even if they aren't he came into possession of a book of unspeakable evil and came from a tragic life how can you not suspect that maybe even if only for the time the book may have taken control of him through his emotions?" Classic Sonic said "Emotions nothing! Anyone who kills that many at one time can't be any good. I grew up without a Mom or Dad and so did Tails no matter what Dr. Ivo Robotnik put us through be it torture or whatever we never killed him how can we just forgive Adam possession or not?" Tails waves the Book of Necromancy in front and says in a smart aleck's voice "Well this Book is in a Language I cannot read and I doubt he can either on the cover. If the story is true and he did in fact open the book and see and hear spirits enter his mind and body then he had no way of knowing that this book had magical powers and even if he did have it translated who would keep something like this in a public place if they thought it was real?"

Sonic shouted in Anger "Alright! You win Tails I'll go back and apologize but if he does anything bad while we are there we're never going back and I'll never stop reminding you that trusting him almost got us killed." Knuckles Interjects "Um before we go why was Tails able to hold that book if Vanilla couldn't?" Tails said "Because it is drawn to people who are feeling sad scared angry or other negative emotions. I know because I had various people hold the book in my lab and only ones who were Sad, Angry, Scared, envious, or depressed could even get near the book anyone feeling a positive emotion at the time was promptly forced away by something unseen. The ones who actually picked it up began laughing maniacally so I was forced to spray them with knock out gas lest they misuse it. When they came to none of them remembered why they laughed like that only that they did. Now can we go? I really feel bad about us being loyal to an asshole. The longer we put this off the less chance he'll forgive us especially since I swiped his book when he was getting it on with Blaze."


	9. Chapter 9: Into The Book

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 9: Into the Book

The Classic Sonic Adventure Team went back to Station Square where the castle was on the outskirts. It was about that time that Adam shouted angrily enough to shake the ground "WHERE IS MY BOOK!" Classic Tails ran inside returning the book to him "I am sorry I took it when you were making love to Blaze I wanted to see what it was through experimentation since I couldn't read it and I didn't know about you acquiring it to help you get revenge at the time that was my contemporary Sonic X Form that heard your story when you first told it!" Adam took it back aggressively "Have you any idea what could have become of your world had the wrong person gotten his hands on.." he was interrupted by Classic Robotnik Swiping it from Adam's hands. Classic Robotnik ran out of his house laughing "I got it at last finally something powerful enough to destroy Sonic once and for all and let my dream of Robotopolis come into fruition!" Adam chased Robotnik shooting at him with his gun scythe. Classic Sonic could not keep up with Robotnik "How can a man that fat run so fast?" Egg man said "Wait this wasn't in our plan at all! You fool once he gets that book back He'll kill you thus erasing me from existence! I don't want to die!" Robotnik made it back to his base and opened the book. Instead of giving him the powers he desired he was sucked into the book of necromancy through a magical Portal the book then fell open on the floor. Eggman could feel himself fading out of Existence "n-no w-what has my past-self done?" Adam said "The stupid one opened the book as long as the original necromancer remains alive the powers cannot be given to him unless I transfer them to him via a special ritual so he is now trapped in the book forever unless I help him get out. Anyone else would be sucked in with him unable to escape because of that I didn't want the book getting in the wrong hands. Isaac you take care of the Hanukkah Party I am going into the book it isn't safe for anyone but the original opener to enter it." Isaac nodded and Sally Acorn was lady of the house that night for helping convince Classic Sonic to come back though his apology would have to wait until Adam got back.

Adam Crossed over to the Classic Sonic side of the Universe he found Doctor Robotnik's Lair broke down the door, and looked at his book to find it open. He cast a spell to let him enter the book while keeping it open. Dr. Ivo Robotnik was inside it shooting at zombies with one of his guns. Dr. Robotnik saw Adam and said "Please forgive me I know I messed up big time stealing your book but I only wanted to destroy Sonic once and for all!" Adam reluctantly dragged Dr. Robotnik out of the book and back home with the book in Adam's hands. Maybe now you've learned not to tamper with powers beyond your comprehension. But just to make sure you'll be spending the rest of Hanukkah in my Torture chamber until the party is complete there you will find receive the presents Neko was so nice to prepare for everyone and you will thank him as you leave and not show up at my door again unless invited or it'll be your last! Do I make myself clear?" Dr. Robotnik Nodded. Very good then he tied up Dr. Robotnik in his Torture Chamber only feeding him when necessary. The party went on without a hitch the other sonic characters were back. Classic Sonic finally got the chance to apologize to Adam. "Hey Adam about that note I am sorry for ditching you like that it wasn't cool of me at all." Said Classic Sonic. Adam replied "Don't sweat it thanks for coming back though it means a lot to me since I was a fan of your series up until now. Probably not as hardcore as my sister Cara but hey and honestly I really liked Sally when it came to characters as far as supporters were concerned." Neko laughed "I bet its cause of all the girls in the comic series she wore the least clothes of them all." Adam blushed at what Neko had just said. Classic Sonic said "That is a bit disturbing since you are 10 now and were most likely between 5 and 8 years of age then if your friend was right about what year it is now." "I was a little more mature for my age back then so what?" Adam replied defensively. Sally Acorn hit Classic Sonic on the head with her scepter. Ugh how can men just laugh at this sick stuff? I am royalty and I would expect Sonic to have at least a little more class than to joke about a lecher of the royal types. Adam put on his cute wide eyed guilty face that makes it difficult for those with compassion in their hearts to stay mad at him. She looked at Adam's face and sighed. "Well then for the crime of eyeing royalty with intent of well your guess is as good as mine I will haul him away to the Barracks!" after saying that she winked at Adam slyly so he'd get the message Adam played his part.

Adam said "Oh no she is totally going to have my head for this someone please help me!" Sally replied "Silence scum or I'll have to soften you up with my Scepter." Adam nodded he was dragged away to Castle Acorn while Isaac resumed the party. But not before also hitting Neko on the head with the scepter for bringing up Adam's "habits". Once at the castle Sally said "I also wanted to extend my apologies for leaving your party like that the only reason the rest of us ever left was because we are loyal to Sonic and have a duty as a team to at least for the most part stick together. Since I am with someone capable of protecting me I am able to stray from him and he has backup on his end too." Adam replied " Don't sweat it if anything you guys gave me a bit of a relief having to entertain so many for a full 8 nights isn't any easier than spending that many there." Sally laughed a bit relieved. "Well to be honest I don't believe either of our worlds will be the same with you here besides just knowledge of a foreign holiday." She said. If it's any help at all I'd happily babysit your kittens once they are born or have one of my trusted subjects do so. Least we can do for all you and your friends have done for us showing us a good time giving us gifts and all that. Adam nodded "you guys still haven't gotten to the 8th night yet. The 8th night tends to be the night where the most expensive gift of the entire season is given so if a hover car and robot to drive it weren't the most expensive it's tough to imagine how Neko will top it for the 8th one much less the ones leading up to it." Sally and Adam slept at her Castle given how late it was and the next day came.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sixth Crazy Night

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 10: The 6th Night of Hanukkah

Dateline December 26, 2000

Adam Woke up next to Sally Acorn his face somehow buried into her chest like a newborn kitten. Sally woke up with a slight yawn holding Adam close. "Perhaps after this party of yours is over I'll hire you to be my plushier or pet." She said. Adam laughed at the thought " No I am no one's pet and never will be but I will admit your embrace feels good what with me not knowing much affection growing up beyond what my parents gave. All this affection and understanding is so foreign to me but I just can't get enough." Sally Acorn replied "No one should ever have to go through what you did or what Tails or Sonic did. If you ever need a listening ear or someone to rub you the right way I am here." Adam's eyes filled with tears for the first time since he was 9 and got beat up by mental hospital inmates only this time it wasn't tears of pain but those of being overjoyed and accepted something he'd never have gotten in his home world. "I-I think I will stay in this world if your people will have me. You don't have to stop celebrating your holidays just understand that not everyone enjoys the same ones and that due to my trials in the past this time of year is a constant struggle to not remember what I'd been forced to do. It really is all I ask I will do anything else but those are the only conditions I ask. Also if I pretend not to like it I am just a little embarrassed to look like a softy in front of certain others." He said. Sally nodded "Your terms are very reasonable and easy to accommodate. I cannot speak for everyone but if no one else has your back I do." Adam was still in tears nodding in understanding "It's all I ever wanted but never received back home." She hugged him tightly as he cried out releasing a lot of pain he'd since bottled up and frustration.

"Well I'll be, the kitty boy has a soft side eh?" said Rouge the bat. She had crept into the Palace and overheard the entire conversation. "Suppose it'd be no fun for me if he was incapable of pain." She finished. Sally was furious "How could you even think I of royal blood would be doing such unholy things with this c-cat? The poor guy's been neglected and ill cared for in life and I was only reminding him not everyone wants to hurt him. Someone here has to be able to look passed the bad in him and make him comfortable or else our world will be ruined. I know he still has a good soul in there beneath the pain this talk we had clearly demonstrated that or are you as blind to that as your species is to most everything else in the physical realm?" Adam interrupted them "I see how it is now you are being nice to me because you are scared of me. I should have known better than to let myself feel anything." Sally yelled "Adam no you misunderstand I want to help you not just to protect the world but because you are so nice to people and I don't want you to feel that succumbing to the darkness is the only way to live. Even if you may have spiritual differences with people it doesn't mean all will hate you for those differences. I admit I was scared when I first heard your tale but then when I got to see the kind of person you really were I was compelled to help you through this! Please don't undo everything we've worked for here." Adam lowered his fist "You are right it is unreasonable of me to have expected you all to not have your discomforts I mean you are talking to the epitome of death itself as far as your people know. As long as your people do nothing to purposely make my life a mess like it was at home, I have no reason to live the life I ran from again and massacre people. Let's return to my castle so we can enjoy the 6th night of Hanukkah." Rouge rolled her eyes and followed them back.

That night Rouge the Bat was the lady of the house and lit the candles for the 6th night there being only two candles left unlit. The present of the night is a Yacht Private Jet and RV in one with an emergency space ship in it which Neko called a Multi-terrain Air Road Sky Vehicle or M.A.R.S. Vehicle. Rogue is pretty impressed. "Wow how do you people afford all these fancy things?" she asked. Adam smiled "Let's worry about that after our party is done ok?" Classic Sonic still feels a mix of concern and hypocrisy but has kept quiet out of respect. Regular Sonic is still enjoying everything without a care in the world as are the other contemporaries. Tonight's main entertainment is the Chabad Dancing Rabbis. Cream tapped Adam's shoulder "um Adam what are those that are dancing?" she asked. Adam replied "They are the Chabad Dancing Rabbis." Cream said "Like rabbits? They sure don't look like them." Adam replied "no a Rabbi is a head of a Shule Synagogue or Temple which are all places of Worship for Jews depending on how strict they are about observance to the customs of the Jewish people. The Ultra-Orthodox are known for wearing very out of date clothes consistent to 19th century garbs. This basically means no skin should be shown below the face except maybe hands. The Conservatives and Reformed Jews tend to wear outfits more consistent to the times while still observing most if not all dietary law restrictions. Their method of worship is also different. Orthodox Shules tend not to include music in their services and are all in Hebrew. Conservative services in a synagogue are almost all in Hebrew if not all and in a Temple we got music we got singing dancing and Hebrew and whatever language of the land they are in. Additionally we have what are called Cantors during song prayers which lead the singing and in some rare cases we have a person who was trained to be both a Rabbi and a Cantor. Mind you I never got to go to any such place but I did ask my dad once and that is what he told me. That's pretty much all we need to know."


	11. Chapter 11: The Seventh Crazy Night

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 11: The Seventh Night of Hanukkah

Dateline December 27th 2000 C.E.

The Seventh Night of Hanukkah was here and Charmie Espio and Vector had had a blast thus far. Charmie said "WHEEEE! I love these vehicles! He was flying around in his hover car." Espio watched happily. Vector agreed "Yeah with these new items we have been provided our agency can now do what it does best better than ever before." Espio said " yeah and the best part is these vehicles run on energy from natural day to day things they use solar energy on sunny days and harness rain on rainy days and even wind and the darkness of a night sky can act as energy for them. A better thought out device I have not yet imagined existed. Mind you some of the people who used to sell fuel for Jets and things won't be too happy but hey that's life we still have other things around our households that use it so they won't be out of business from this." Shadow overhearing said "Yeah until Neko finds a solution for that too then before we know it there will be an uprising of people who used to have jobs working at oil rigs." Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald at the party said "I think our biggest issue is that he is giving these things out to everyone particularly the Robotniks and Badniks." Isaac said "I am sure that Neko has considered the possibility of what might happen if his inventions got in the wrong hands and has prepared accordingly. He did after all tame a desert into a hideout I imagine he'd also have a plan to be able to dismantle rogue technology he designed." Tikal was chosen to be the Lady of the House and Light the Menorah for the 7th Night. The gift that night was a servant robot that would bring day to day requested items and some Israeli Time Out Bars and other Elite brand chocolate products. In Hebrew it is pronounced Pesek Zman and is usually written in Hebrew letters.


	12. Chapter 12: The Eighth Crazy Night

Authors Notes: All Sonic Characters are Property of their respective owners. Also If anyone has read my first Novella or Heard my two rejected creepy pastas still on YouTube you should have a pretty good sense of who Adam The Forsaken is and be able to follow the story. Also The Overall Story is Rated Fiction M Due to Strong Suggestive Content and Possible Violence. Do not read if under 16.

Chapter 12: The Eight Night of Hanukkah

Dateline: December 28, 2000 C.E.

This night the lady of the house vote was tied between Bunnie and Marine so Bunnie lit the Shamus while Marine lit the other candles and now the at last awe inspiring sight of a fully lit Menorah was visible. Adam said "It sure is beautiful having a fully lit Menorah isn't it?" Not a single person in the room seemed to disagree. "I would greatly like to thank everyone for coming out as tomorrow night Hanukkah is officially over until next year. Should anyone wish to stay in the loop with the other customs of the Jewish people there are free Hebrew calendars for all. If not I understand this was a pretty major event to have allowed in your world. With That Neko has your last Present of the Season for sticking it out. Take it Away Neko." Neko Nodded "Ladies and Gentlemen for your 8th and final present I have given your homes an upgrade to allow them to levitate or even evacuate a planet. Doing this will allow for more homes to be able to cover the areas without cutting down more forests Additionally each of them has a Platinum Statue of everyone who owns them I have even expanded them as much as I could without going over the property line to include various luxuries including HD TVs that are playing all around you hot tubs and for the larger homes I included an arcade and casino room for those that want it. If I added anything unwanted I will happily replace it with a better room more suited to your liking. But I think that is a pretty cool final gift. That is not all I have even given you guys a Platinum Infinity Plate which will allow you to but anything you want on it and duplicate it forever. This will solve the world hunger problem and enable you to get the most out of your food. However if you put perishable stuff on it you will need to break it to stop the duplication. So my suggestion is to get the most use out of it only put things that either aren't edible on it or things that never spoil rot or otherwise go bad."

Cheers erupted throughout the Castle. A Final Dance was held that night where Adam was dancing with the Pregnant Blaze. Classic Sonic and Sally looked at the two of them. "I have to say that is pretty adorable they are going to have the cutest flame kitties I just know it" Said Marine who was also watching them. Suddenly Blaze's Water broke and Neko rushed her into another room of the castle and began delivering all 8 kittens 4 boys 4 girls. Adam leaned over Blaze and licked her entryway hoping to ease the pain of delivering so many kittens. She was out cold from it all. Adam sat beside her smiling while the rest resumed the party the flaming kittens were suckling milk from their mother and sleeping Adam curled up parallel to Blaze as to form a protective circle around the newborns. Cream clutched her tummy. "M-Mommy, my tummy hurts….really badly." She said. Vanilla responded "ate a little too much dear?" Cream looked fatter than usual. Tails sighed "Alright I admit it we fell in love after being scared out of our wits some time ago and it wasn't until this party that we had the courage to confess it. Once we did well long story short she might be pregnant with my kits and or bunnies or whatever is in between." Vanilla smiled much to the young fox's surprise. "It's alright tails my little Cream would talk about you a lot before the outsiders came to our world and she was very scared to tell you how she felt lest you run from her. The funny thing is more often than not people as close as you two feel it mutual and thus the fear is mutual. In short I trust you can find a way to support the family you have just created so you are ok. I mean if an inventor cannot profit off his inventions as great as yours are then who else would she be a wife to?" Tails responded "Good point Neko came back with some half fox half rabbit babies who for lack of a better term we'll call kibitz. A miracle hath happened between Adam Blaze Tails and Cream that on the 8th night of Hanukkah both had 8 offspring to care for.

THE END OR IS IT?


End file.
